Collide
by AliceEnchanted
Summary: They knew that this suicide mission is a one-way ticket ride fifty-three years into the past. And yet, they still did it – not knowing the possible consequences of their so-called plan. Now, forced to forget their past lives and to live a new one, they must teach a certain Tom Riddle of love and friendship before it becomes too late. (Full summary inside)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

** Hello, my lovelies! It's my first time to write a fan fiction and it's really freaking me out and I'm like: "Oh my God, what should I do?" . I am very fond of the Harry Potter Series and I wish I could be as great as the genius J.K. Rowling. But guess what? NEWS FLASH: I COULNDN'T AND WOULD NEVER BE. AARGH! *sobs***

** Oh, right – enough of the dramatics and into the story! Well, before of that, I just want to inform you that I'm not really that good in grammar since English is just my second language. So please bear with me and my crappy writings.**

**P.S. This fan fiction is a bit AU-ish (I know, I know AU-ish isn't a word) and most of the HP characters are a bit OOC. Any of the characters and places you don't recognize are mine.**

**P.P.S. This chapter is beta-ed by the amazing Antediluvian Poet**** (Edited and re-uploaded on 11/26/14.)**

* * *

><p><strong>2nd, October 1980<strong>

** The World between the Woods**

(Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of "The World between the Woods". C.S. Lewis does. I got it from his book entitled, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Magician's Nephew. You should read the seven books. They're really amazing.)

A loud scream broke the stillness of the cold evening, and Victoria is running for their lives. She dodges the spells and curses, knowing the life of her eight-week-old daughter depended on her. Her grip tightens around the innocent life nestled to her chest.

She raced against the shadows with her robes billowing behind her, fearing that her white cloak would easily give them away to anyone who would pursue them. Victoria gritted her teeth in frustration as she swept the twigs and branches off her face. The Death Eaters were as heavily armed as ever before, and her little expedition brought her no success.

The clearing felt like such a long way off.

A stray jet of red light shot towards her. Victoria moved through instinct and it misses her arm by an inch. The sudden movement causes her to lose her footing and the woman steadied herself quickly against a nearby tree. The pink bundle in her arms stirred lightly, but the child made no other indication of waking up.

Victoria leaned against the tall oak, its solid trunk offering a moment of rest. The adrenalin pumping through her veins slow marginally and the sensation of throbbing encompassed her entire physique. Her arms shook as they cocooned her daughter. Tears fell down her cheeks and the salt stung the cuts her cheeks now held.

This wasn't time for tears – she needs to get them to safety. Victoria stands up despite her trembling legs and eyes scan the surrounding area. A decision is made. They will head north.

The sound of the snapping twigs and heavy footfalls froze Victoria in her path. The cloaked figures must be closer than she previously assumed. She berates herself internally for letting her guard down so easily. Victoria moves within the shadows, distancing herself from their pursuers until she feels safe. She halts, eyebrows furrowing.

Her heartbeat counts the seconds. She breathes in and feels the raw power flow through her being. The forest around her shifts – awakening – and the trees move, creating confusion, causing the Death Eaters to lose their sense of direction.

Residual power tingles her skin, prickling her senses and keeping her alert. She allows herself to breathe, grateful for her Earth given gifts, and thinks they may leave this night unharmed.

Her Nymph status had always given her the upper hand against opponents. She was a great dueler, only second to her husband, Henri Archangel. However, he was not here now and her muscles screamed in exhaustion. She did not have the upper hand this time. All she can rely on is her determination and the bow and arrows on her back.

The last she saw of her husband, he was fighting the Dark Lord's forces. Voldemort had somehow pierced the veil to their world, Vesparia. Now, Elementals, Angelus, Veelas and Nymphs were all endangered. Their Secret Keeper was the only person who knew their location. It didn't make sense for him to reveal their whereabouts. The question doubting his loyalties made Victoria feel sick.

She wondered if they would be able to live through this war. Would she see Henry again? Would their daughter live peacefully? Would she ever grow up?

A sob escaped her lips as she ran as fast as her tired legs could carry her. Her daughter is crying now, the child's sobs joining her own. She could see the clearing now, brightly lit by the gibbon moon above the clear night sky. He knew that she had to do this. They'd talked about it. And this is the only way to save their daughter – their only child.

She took in the trees, the way the very ground hummed with flowing magic, and memorized what was left of her home. Her chest tightened with the thought of leaving Vesparia but she knew what she had to do in order to protect her family. Eyes shut forcibly and a crack sliced the air.

* * *

><p>Carlton Drive appeared in front of her eyes. It wasn't anything special, quite assuming, but in the dark, the quiet was eerie. All the houses remained dark, devoid of activity. The only source of light came from the streetlights illuminating concrete footpaths.<p>

Victoria walked further down the path and with every lamp post she passed, lights flickered and extinguished itself.

It is then she sees it. A large, elevated house stood tall, away from the identical buildings of Carlton Drive. While the other houses consisted of bricks and cement, this home was constructed by rich wood. Memories of her home and forestlands bombarded her. 'This is the one,' she thinks. She approached the house with a careful stride, afraid that any sudden movement might cause an alarm to the listening darkness.

Victoria conjured a sturdy, wooden basket. The baby squirms in her arms, as if sensing something is amiss. Her heart clenches, her breathing hitches and golden eyes bleed sorrow for the life she will be abandoning. This small thing was a part of her, created out of love, and it felt like she was tearing herself in two. No – she needs to do this if she wishes her daughter to have a life at all. She leans down and places her daughter inside with all the tenderness left in the world. Her heart is screaming no but her mind knows this is the only solution. When did this world become so twisted, where cruelty was the only option left in order to survive?

She knew it was very cruel of her to do this to her only child. But it's the only way to make sure of her safety, of her fate, of her salvation. Someday, a few years from now, her daughter would understand why she had to give her up.

Victoria disappeared with a soft crack, failing to hear her daughter's heart wrenching sobs as her tiny hands tried to reach for her mother's warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>12th, July 1997<strong>

**01:56:45 am**

The wind howled and ripped into the Forbidden forest. Angry raindrops lashed against the castle's window, the glass reflecting lightning which cracked the midnight black into blue.

The atmosphere is devoid of the twinkling stars which usually crowd it. And in the middle of the storm struck evening, a cry of 'no' echoed throughout the taper lit room.

Behind the window which stained with lightning, a burning candle flickers out. In the dark, a figure sits up, drenched in cold sweat and tears.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**12th, July 1997**

**09:34:28 pm**

Draco and Hermione were currently sitting in one of the couches inside their private room when he arrived.

"Where were you?" the boy in question – who had just entered their chamber - merely stared at his two best friends who both stood with distraught expressions written all over their faces. "We've been looking for you for the past hours! Did you not know how worried sick we were? Merlin, Harry, you'll be the death of us!"

"I just went out for a walk," he answered nonchalantly.  
>"Cleared things off my mind."<p>

"Harry,"

The raven-haired wizard glanced at his best friend, who had grown for the past four years. Her once bushy hair is now a soft mass of elegant chestnut curls that fell smoothly on her hips, framing her heart-shaped face beautifully; her formerly beaver front teeth is now straight; she too has developed an hour glass womanly figure that most girls would kill for and has grown at least six inches taller. And boy, she had a lot of suitors vying for her hand. "You can talk to us about it, you know. We're your friends," she added, pointing her thumb to the blonde who sat beside her.

His eyes then fell on his other best friend for four years – Draco Malfoy – who, like Hermione, had also grown for the past years. He had a lean but muscular build due to their training and towers him about an inch with his 6'3" height. And Draco is undeniably handsome with his bleach blonde hair, silvery-grey orbs and aristocratic features.

"Yeah," Draco nodded in agreement. "We were so worried we actually thought that the Death Eaters had captured you," he joked, receiving a frown from Hermione. Harry remembered that it was usually Ron who would be the recipient of her scowls, but Ron's gone now.

He remembered how they – he, Hermione, and Draco - became the new 'Golden Trio' or the 'Dream Team' as what Minerva McGonagall would prefer to call them.

It was the night two weeks before their fifth year starts the minute they lost half of the Order members when there was an unexpected attack of the Dark Lord's followers. The Weasley clan, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Neville and Luna died each fighting a Death Eater or protecting the others. While the others died from being tortured when they did not give information about the Order's headquarter.

Their friendship had taken on a rocky road from there, he and Hermione almost refusing to acknowledge each other. They would've been on the same state until now had it not been for Draco who made them accept, though hesitantly, that their friends' death is not their fault.

They'd been the very best of friends, since that day. And they were mostly inseparable especially when they were training to be the Masters of Magic.

It happened five years ago – or at least, for Harry and Hermione who began their training after the incidents during their first year in Hogwarts – and three years for Draco who's revealed with his family and Professor Snape as the secret spies of the light side.

The three of them make an outstanding team together. In which where one of them lacked, the other excelled, but there's always the team work. Harry and Draco are both exceptional dueler and swordsmen, but both lack on hand-to-hand combat. Whilst wandless and non-verbal spell casting, hand-to-hand combat and weapon wielding are Hermione's forte, though she's not skilled as her two best friends in handling swords. No one dares to face the wrath of her blades and arrows. Not even her two best friends.

But one memory would always be on Harry's mind.

He remembered the day Cedric Diggory taught his girl how to fly. He often wonders how the Hufflepuff had made it when neither he nor Draco could. And she wouldn't have been an excellent Chaser had it not been for him. It turned out that she's a natural at Quidditch, but it was her fear of heights that hindered her at developing her flying skills. From then on, she and Ginny have always been feared of when the Gryffindors are at play, scoring swiftly farther than the other team.

But Ginny was gone. And their team wasn't as the same as it had been before. Not without her and Ron and the twins.

He can still recall how the Hufflepuff courted Hermione for months – after he caught Cho Chang cheating on him with Roger Davies – before they became an official couple. Cho had been very jealous of her then, and she would even try to curse every so often in the hallways. Unfortunately for the Ravenclaw, the Gryffindor Princess is always found with Ginny or Luna or Cedric when walking to her classes.

And when he died, it almost broke him seeing his best friend cried herself to sleep or how she just stares at her food during meal times. It hurts him how broken she was as she tells him how she misses the way his eyes shone whenever he's happy, or the way his hair seemed to glitter when the sunlight hit them, or the way his skin would send shivers down her spine whenever they would touch, the way he would smile that Cheshire smile at her, the way he say her name, and even that tingling sensation she'd fell when he kisses her…

For he felt that too when he lost Ginny.

"Dumbledore wants to talk to us. He told me that he has found a way to prevent this war from happening. And as for how, we do not know yet," the blonde continued, breaking the raven-haired boy off his thoughts.

Harry has a confused look on his face. "But why now?" Hermione answered him with a shrug whilst Draco shook his head.

"Funny, that was what Professor McGonagall had asked him, too," the witch said, her eyes glued on the roaring fire in the hearth, her eyes glowing amber as the flames reflect on them. "She actually reproached him of not acting upon it earlier," a small, humorless laugh escaped her mouth. "But he has made no further explanations."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, each of them were lost in their own thoughts. 'What could be Dumbledore's plan?' Harry asked himself. 'And if it could've stopped this war from taking place, then why is he proposing it now instead of before?'

A sigh escaped his lips as he rests his face on his palms, closing his eyes as he did. "We should be going now," his best friend started while standing up from her seat. "The sooner we get this plane done, the better."

With that, they left the warmth of their private room and headed to the direction of the Headmaster's Office. Five minutes on their arrival, they were greeted by the sight of six luggage – each pair bearing their names - of necessities unfamiliar to them.

* * *

><p><strong>1st, September 1944<strong>

**10:55:00 am**

**Hogwarts Express**

The platform 9¾ is packed with students passing through the bricked barrier; some were weaving their way through the thick crowd toward the scarlet train with their trunks; some were already looking for an empty compartment; some were formed in a bunch, talking and laughing with their friends.

Hermione fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her gold flecked honey-colored eyes. She miss her parents so much she imagined watching Richard and Emily Granger, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy waving them goodbye from their window instead of the unfamiliar faces that congested the place.

She imagined having her other friends - Ron stuffing his face with boxes of sweets, Ginny snuggled in her boyfriend's chest with a fashion magazine in hand, Neville looking lovingly at Luna as she read the Quibbler upside down, and her own boyfriend, Cedric, who's stroking her hair gently while humming her favorite muggle song - sitting with them inside their compartment instead of the deafening silence as a company.

Draco observed the girl he had once a crush with (but somewhere along the lines, he had grown to love her like the sister he never had) as she fought back the tears she badly wanted to let go. He knew she was still hurting though she wouldn't let anyone see it. Since her parents and Cedric's death, she had become a shadow of her past self. Hermione hides it well behind the mask of happiness she wore. But he and Harry knew better.

Gone was the girl she used to be and they used to know; the bubbly, open, confident, extroverted personality. But now, she'd became the shadow of her former self – shy, guarded, reserved, and discreet.

It had been two months since they arrived in the 40's and began living a new life. Their first stop was at Hogwarts where they talked to Professor Dumbledore about their predicament. Fortunately, Dumbledore had agreed to help them and he even proposed the idea of making Harry and Hermione his surrogate grandchildren which will make it easier to explain to Headmaster Dippet of their current 'situation'.

During their first month of appearance, the trio taught each other the whole kit and caboodle they knew of – Hermione imparting them her academic knowledge and the French language; Harry taught them battle strategies; and Draco has them taught of everything they should knew of being a Pureblood.

They do not seem to mind the precarious situation they're in on the first place; opening an account in Gringotts under their new names and buying the things they will be needing for their blood ritual, Harry and Hermione's in particular – since they were posing as cousins. But everything started going off tune when they found out that there's no any ways of going back into the future. After that incident, the only girl of their group seem to start drifting away.

She had taken the news so badly that she hadn't left the Dumbledore Library – it was since Albus had insisted of keeping them in his Manor – for fortnight. "I'm looking for a way that could send us back in our own time after this stupid mission," she excused. But he and Harry wouldn't have any of it. So they both tried to drag her out of the place only to receive a couple of her nasty hexes.

He sighed.

He wanted badly to see her smile that sweet, innocent smile of her; he wanted so badly to see the real her – confident, friendly, stubborn, open, and cheerful. He wanted to help her come out of her shell, he just did not know how. And it hurt him.

He'll help her live again, he decided. And maybe, going back here in the past isn't bad as to what he thought it would be.

She canted her head on his direction and she sent him a small smile as if she's telling him that she's alright or everything will be okay. And before he can even open his mouth to speak, she had already returned her gaze outside the window.

The three teens who sat silently with a sad smiles on their faces watched from the window as parents hugged and kissed their children goodbye and the platform to start to clear as the clock ticks five to eleven. A few moments later, the train began to pull off the station, leaving only puffs of cloud-like smoke from where it was just stood earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st****, September 1944**

**15:12:09 pm**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Headmaster Dippet walks silently towards his office, his footfalls echoing through the dark hallways of the castle. A goofy smile is etched on his face as he hums the Hogwarts' song under his breath. He had been thinking of a special way on how to introduce the three new students of his school, especially since two of them is his staff's grandson. He frowned. He never knew that Albus Dumbledore has a family in France.

'Ah,' he thought. 'An old man can have his secrets.'

The smile returned on his face and he resumed his humming. Maybe he can introduce them to the student body by showing their talents – like those of the Triwizard Tournament. No, that would be lame. Or maybe, he could give them a grand entrance. No, no, no. Hmm… maybe he can just sort them along with the first years. Again, no.

He's so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't notice where he's heading until he bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, Headmaster," stuttered a middle-aged woman who was dressed in a purple garb and wore a square glasses. Her face flushed in embarrassment as she refused to meet the wizard's gaze.

"No worries, Professor Sante," he said softly, offering his calloused hands to the woman. She gingerly took it, but before he could pull her up, her eyes glazed over and a look of something he couldn't put a finger on passes her face.

He had been confused when Professor Sante began whispering lines in a low voice, so low that he has to lean in to hear what she's saying. But he hadn't anticipated what he'll make out from her.

"The One with the power to reunite The Lost heirs arrives. Be marked with as the first week Of the Eighth month dies… Third of the Three; the Princess of Fire… Seventh of the Seven; the Last Guardian of Light. Among Elementals, the Queen… marked on the Twelfth Day as the Heir of Merlin… A Nymph in the form of an Angelus unknown, a Light in the reign of Darkness is born. The One with the power to reunite the lost heirs arrives. Be marked with as the First week of the Eighth month dies…"

To say that Armando Dippet was shocked was understandable. Professor Sante has just made her first real prophecy. The woman stared blankly at him for a moment before her eyes became clear again. "W-what happened?" she asked, eyebrows wrinkled in absolute confusion.

He would've answered right away had it not been Albus who interrupt him from doing so. "I assure you that nothing has happened, Gloria," he responded smoothly, startling both of them. "Aside from the fact that you just bumped to Armando here."

"Oh!" the witch exclaimed. She opened her mouth to mutter an apology but the Headmaster had beat it to her.

"Like I said earlier, it was nothing dear. I am not looking to where I am heading, too. Now, run along." Gloria Sante quickly excused herself, leaving the two wizards looking at each other with trepidation written on their faces.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Tom Riddle sat silently at the end of Slytherin Table, his ears focused on the conversation of his 'followers' are having, ignoring the loud chattering of the other houses in the Great Hall. Truth to be told, he had no cared in the slightest for the rumors that had been flying since he entered the room. But tonight, he's so intrigued he had almost forgotten the book in his hand had it not been Lestrange's cry of surprise.

To be honest, he too was momentarily shocked to find out the truth about the said rumors, though he still doubted some about them. But if he really was surprised, he hid it very well behind a mask of a blank expression.

Everyone in Hogwarts knew that Professor Sante is a Seer. But the first real prophecy she has ever made earlier this day had brought a major surprise to the student body. But Headmaster Dippet – though he suspected it was Dumbledore – being the one to stick with the rules, forbade them to speak of it to the Professor.

His musings were interrupted when Professor Dumbledore, the one and only wizard, apart from the muggleborns, who he hated the most strutted in with the nervous looking first years hot on his tail. He, unlike his housemates, listened as the sorting proceeded, though he only clapped when a student is sorted in their house.

"Vera, Kristen," Dumbledore called the last student as he rolled the name list. A small and timid eleven-year-old girl who looked as if she couldn't lift a feather walked in front and sat stiffly on the three-legged stool. A few seconds later, the hat cried, "Hufflepuff!"

No surprises there, Tom thought to himself as he returns his attention to his book.

From his peripheral vision, he saw Headmaster Dippet stand up from his seat. Clearing his throat, he address the whole hall, "Good evening, everyone."

"Here goes his lengthy speech," Nott muttered beside him.

"Tonight, we will be welcoming a three new transfer students from Beauxbatons Academy who will be sorted before the feast begins," the Headmaster declared. "But I suspect the two of them being sorted into-"

"Carry on, Armando," Professor Dumbledore interjected lightly with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why, yes, of course," he says immediately, earning a small laugh from the students. "So let me introduce to you our new students, Harry Allais, Draco Malkiel, and Hermione Delacroix!"

* * *

><p>Hermione let out a nervous sigh for what it felt like the umpteenth time. She, Harry, and Draco are now standing outside the doors of the Great Hall, waiting patiently for their turn to be sorted – or perhaps, in their case, to be resorted.<p>

She had been pacing back and forth in front of the gargantuan flaps whilst mumbling some unintelligent words under her breath for the past twenty minutes. Harry had asked her to calm down and stop pacing which she answered him with a shaky, "I'm not nervous, Harry! I'm perfectly calm!"

Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes at her pathetic excuse and instead muttered, "Yeah, sure. You're completely calm and collected," – intended only for Harry to hear.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm always calm and collected," she repeated the same phrase over and over again as if she needed to convince herself.

But Hermione Granger is gone. No, she certainly does not exist any longer. She ceased existing the day her parents and Cedric died. She's now Hermione Delacroix, a pureblood witch who's ready to give up anything just to save the future.

"- introduce to you our new students, Harry Allais, Draco Malkiel, and Hermione Delacroix!" Hermione took a deep breath before she let the two boys lead her inside the hall.

They were greeted with whispers and stares as they strode confidently to the Staff Table, their robes billowing behind them in a way that would've made Severus Snape proud.

* * *

><p>The whole hall burst into a pandemonium, reviving the noise that had just died earlier. A chorus of 'But Hogwarts had never accepted a transfer before. Not even once,' and a collective murmurs of agreement followed.<p>

The doors swing open and three teenagers – who all wore a black cloak, their hoods completely veiling their faces - stepped through as the hall fell into whispers. 'What a dramatic entrance,' he thought. But he couldn't help the curiosity that flooded him when he cannot read their thoughts.

Tom tried reading their mind for the second time. And to say that he's surprised was understandable. He tried it again. And again, but every time he did, he always seemed to have hit a strong wall. After a considerable minute, he gave up, almost doubting his legillimency skills. He decided that he'll read about it tonight.

Armando Dippet politely asked the three students to step in the front and to remove their hoods as the whispers grew louder. And one by one, the transfer students did it.

The first boy is a handsome with a lean but muscular build. He towers about 6'2" and has a messy mop of black hair, a bespectacled emerald green eyes, sharp nose and high cheek bones. He has a pale complexion, though not as pale as he is, that seemed to glow in the candle lit hall.

The second boy, one who looks a lot like Malfoy stood beside him with the same built apart from the fact that he's taller than the former boy with an inch or two. He also has the same pale complexion, bleach blonde hair – except that the Slytherin has a longer hair - and silvery grey orbs of Abraxas.

Then his eyes fell on the only girl in the group, and he felt his breathe caught up in his throat. The truth is, though, Tom had never really paid attention to girls before. Not even once. But this time, it seemed like he didn't want to look away from her.

She's very stunning with a milky white complexion that made her rich chocolate brown locks streaked with natural red, bronze and copper highlights that fell in elegant curls on her hips and mesmerizing honey-colored doe eyes with specks of gold in them stand out. Her hair framed her heart-shaped face beautifully, and she's got a cute button nose and pink full lips. She has a fit and toned body with curves in the proper places that every girl would surely kill to have.

She stood gracefully in a height of 5'7" in between her two friends with an air of innocence and compassion around her and something he couldn't quite comprehend.

She must have felt their stares because she scooted closer to the blonde who protectively snaked an arm around her tiny waist.

"I wish I am as beautiful as her," Walburga Black gushed, looking at the new girl with an obvious envy. "And look at her figure! I'll sure kill to have them."

Eileen Prince, a co-seventh year mumbled something under her breathe that sounded like, "Ugh, she's loads prettier than you." Tom has to clench his teeth to suppress his amused smirk.

The murmurs around the hall were cut when the Headmaster clapped his hands to get their attentions and gestured to the stool and the sorting hat near the Staff Table. "Who's first?" he asked, confusion dripping in his words.

The two boys glanced at the girl as if asking her the same question. She just shrugged and nudged the raven-haired wizard. He shakes his head at them, but stepped forward in confident strides, a small smile playing on his lips.

He had only sat for a second or two before the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Grinning widely at his friends, he stalked off to the red and gold decorated table, who are cheering for the new addition in their house the loudest.

The blonde went next, after his companion pushed him reassuringly. He's much faster than his friend for the hat had not yet touched his head when it yelled, "Slytherin!" and he walked toward the Slytherin table with a smirk on his face.

The girl went last. She sat on the chair in a proper posture and took a deep breath. From the moment she had sat, the sorting hat had its face scrunched up in deep concentration. He noticed that most of the student's eyebrows were also wrinkled in utter muddle. No sorting had gone this long.

Finally, a minute or two later, it yells, "Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor. She must be really brave to be sorted in that house. But how such a girl of enigma could be in the lion's den? Tom wondered. She was the first student to take the longest sorting ever. Did the hat wanted to put her on other house? To him, she looks intelligent enough, or perhaps, far more intelligent to fit into Ravenclaw but by the way she held herself earlier would suit her better in Slytherin.

Tom barely heard the final remarks of the Headmaster as he watched the new Gryffindor seated herself beside her friend, Harry, who already had made friends with Charlus Potter and Septimus Weasley, and started introducing her to others.

"Tom? Tom? Earth to Tom Riddle!" he was snapped out of his thoughts by Eileen who's waving a hand on his face for the past three minutes. "Honestly," she chastised with a roll of her eyes. "Classes doesn't start until Monday and you're what, already thinking about them?"

He clenched his teeth. Tom resented being decreed by the others. He had to suppress his anger from rising and reaching for his wand to curse the girl sitting beside him.

"No," he simply answered. "I'm thinking about our next meeting."

Eileen's hands froze midway from reaching for the bowl of gravy Walburga is asking for, but instantly regained her composure. "When and where, my Lord?" she asks in a low voice, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Same place and same time tonight. Inform the others," he commanded strictly, and she only found herself nodding her head affirmatively.

He remembered Draco Malkiel being sorted into their house. Maybe, he could get his answers from him, or recruit him even, whether he likes it or don't.

* * *

><p>"Hermione," Harry began as soon as the brunette had seated herself beside him. "These are Charlus Potter, Septimus Weasley, Gregorio Prewett, Minerva McGonagall, and Augusta Longbottom," he introduced them one by one while indicating if who's who.<p>

"Guys, meet my cousin, Hermione Delacroix," Hermione gave them a dazzling smile that made the boys gawked at her. Minerva and Augusta had to cover their mouths to keep them from laughing when Septimus had choked his pumpkin juice.

"Nice meeting you all," she greeted cheerfully, her doubts and problems temporarily shoved out of her mind, holding her right hand out. "I'm Hermione Delacroix."

"Why," Charlus regarded her, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Aren't you the prettiest?" I'm Charlus Potter, at your service, Milady."

Augusta chuckled at her friend's antics and introduced herself next, the others following suit.

Minerva returned her smile whilst nodding her head in approval of Charlus' words. "You're so beautiful, you know? I wish I had your hair," she sighed dreamily. Hermione murmured her thanks while blushing and she and Harry shared a glance at each other, the former smirking inwardly as she thought, 'If you only knew.'

"Oh, don't worry," Harry replied for her. "She gets that a lot," earning a chuckle from those who heard him.

"Professor Dumbledore said that you are from Beauxbatons," the two send Charlus a nod of affirmation. "Why don't you have a French accent?"

The witch sighed. Here goes the cover story. "We grew up in London," she answered him. "But when our parents died after refusing Grindelwald of joining him, Grandpa Albus thought that we'll be safer when we study in France. So we moved in with Draco and his family in Paris," she gestured at the blonde who sat in the end of Slytherin table. "They're family friend."

The five Gryffindors studied the new Slytherin. "He looks a lot like Malfoy," Augusta said. "What's his name again?"

"Malkiel," Harry replied. "But he's living with us now after Grindelwald killed his parents, too."

"Grandpa Albus?" Gregorio asked curiously. "As in Professor Albus Dumbledore?"

The 'cousins' smiled as they nodded. The five Gryffindors gave them a mixed expression of astonishment and a questioning look. "Our mothers are sisters," Harry retorted as he handed a green apple to Hermione who mumbled a quiet 'thank you'. "Twins, to be exact."

"Ah," they shook their head in understanding. "So, Harry," Charlus said. "Tell me, do you play Quidditch?"

"I do," the boy answered. "I played seeker for six years."

"Cool," interjected Septimus, grinning from ear to ear. "We are in desperate need of a Chaser and Seeker in our Quidditch Team."

Harry glanced from Hermione to Charlus. "You're the Quidditch Captain, I suppose." Charlus shook his head in affirmation. "I happened to know someone who plays Quidditch really well. I would've say the she's very excellent in the sport, had it not been that I knew of her fear in heights." Charlus shook his head, chuckling slightly.

"Girls are too girly for the sport, Harry," he answered him, receiving a glare from Minerva and Augusta. "You can't actually expect them to join our team."

"Well, that's going to change," he replied, smirking at Hermione who had gone quite pale and turning his head to listen to the announcement of Headmaster Dippet.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry, this isn't an update. our final examinations are scheduled within the week and they're freaking me out. Decided, I wouldn't be able to update a new chapter until next week or the following, but I'll still try.

I also wanted to clarify something. My best friend pointed out that I said the wrong thing about my disclaimer on the prologue. Well, my friend's kind of wrong actually. I said that I do not own the "concept of 'The World between the Woods'" (in the book called The Chronicles of Narnia: The Magician's Nephew, it actually said "The Wood between the Worlds". But going back to my statement earlier it's just the "concept" that I borrowed and not the whole, exact thing.

So, yeah. That's all for now. I would really try to look for a clear schedule and probably, try to clear my calendar next week so I could upload the next chapter. :)

xoxo, AliceEnchanted


	5. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **

**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter, hurrah! ^^. This chapter is a bit short and I'm sorry for that. I also want to apologize for the late update. My brain's still fuzzy from our mind-boggling exams – and I have my professors to blame for that – and I'm having a major writer's block.**

**I would like to thank the people who added my story to their Favorites list: ****Sophia Hyakato****, ****Sunny Panda****, and ****aspygirlredo****; and to those who added my story to their Alerts/Subscription: ****Sophia Hyakato****, ****Sunny Panda****, ****aspygirlredo****, ****Held Together With Tape****, ****A Lii Enn****, ****Dawnie86****, and ****Antediluvian Poet****. And a very special thanks to Sunny Panda who added me on his/her favorite author. I truly appreciate it.**

**Also, I've had the Prologue rewritten. Check it out if you want.**

**Anyways, here it is! The Chapter Three (hey, I really intended to include the article). Don't forget to review, it would really be great to know of your opinions.**

**Hugs and kisses, Alice**

* * *

><p>"Good morning!"<p>

"Whaa- ," Charlus mumbled sleepily, shooting up from his porridge, his spoon dangling lazily between his fingers. "Hey, Mya."

"Mya?" Harry asked, slipping on the seat beside his cousin. "Where did that come from?" He poured himself a cup of tea while Hermione put some bacons and eggs on her plate, a shy smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, it's just that 'Hermione' seemed mouthful," he replied, a blush finding its way to his cheeks. "You don't mind it, do you?"

"Of course not, Charlus. I quite like it."

"Quite?" the Gryffindor probed.

"Well, I'm not really that fond of nicknames," she told him softly. "Not that I don't like your nickname for me. I find it cute."

Charlus opened his mouth to reply, but before he could even mutter a word, Minerva and Augusta came bouncing towards them, giggling furiously while stealing a glance at the Slytherin table every now and then.

"What are you giggling about?" Harry asked them. The two girls just grinned goofily at him before bursting to another fit of titters.

"Your question is wrong, Harry," Septimus told him, while Gregorio nodded his head in assent. "It's more like, 'Who are they giggling and gushing about?'"

"You're just jealous, Septimus." Augusta declared with a roll of her eyes. Charlus and Gregorio, hearing this, snickered loudly, causing the other Gryffindors to send them questioning glances.

"Me? Jealous? Of Tom Riddle? You've got to be kidding me." Harry and Hermione just sat there, a mask of confusion etched all over their faces. Minerva, seeing this, turned to them.

"Septimus has this huge crush on Augusta. But she doesn't know it," she giggled. "Yet."

She would have laughed if – many years back to her own time – the past Hermione came up to her saying that she'll meet her girly Professor McGonagall when she goes back in the '40s.

But now, she might have actually believed it.

"Tom Riddle?"

"Yeah. He's the Head Boy," answered Minerva dreamily. "Isn't he so handsome?"

"Yes," agreed Augusta. "He's so perfect." The four Gryffindors shared a look, clearly not wanting to hear any more of it.

Fortunately for them, Professor Dumbledore decided that time to distribute their class schedules. As he handed them, they breathed out a sigh of relief when Minerva and Augusta's incessant compliment stumbled into a halt. The Deputy Headmaster gave Harry and Hermione a bright smile once he reached them.

"How are you settling in, my dears?" he asked them, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"We're coping," was Hermione's lighthearted answer which made Harry grin widely whilst Albus himself chuckled at her antics. He's very glad to see a smile on their faces after what all they've been through.

He knew that Hermione's the one who took things worst when they arrived here in the past. Had it not been for her two friends, she might still be the girl who would've hide herself in her shell. She's still shy and guarded, though. But he could tell that she's the opposite most of the time, even though she only is when she's around the people who she can completely give her trust to.

"Yes, I can see that," he laughed lightly. This brought a dazzling smile on the young witch's face. "Here are your timetables. Don't get late on your first day!" he added cheerfully before resuming handing out the calendars.

"Hermione would sure not!" Harry called back. Turning back to his friends, he was greeted with an amusing picture.

Hermione's engaged in a debate with Charlus and Septimus. Gregorio's talking to someone he has to know yet. And Minerva and Augusta are still laughing at that point, and both girls were waving to someone. Harry averted his gaze, following the girl's line of sight, only to meet the chilling forest green orbs of Tom Riddle.

Harry unconsciously shivered under his gaze. For someone who has had a part of the future Dark Lord inside him, he still sure doesn't know how he plans his next movements in the course of his school days.

"You've got Practical DADA?" Charlus' cry of incredulity brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced where he sat, seemingly ignorant of what has transpired whilst he had distracted himself from them.

"Yes," Hermione replied nonchalantly. "B-but y-you're a girl!"

"Geez, Charlus," she said in a duh-tone. "Thank you for stating the obvious."

Said boy has the decency to blush in discomfiture. "Well…"

"Girls have to take Theoretical DADA, Mi." Minerva defended. "We're just curious."

"Oh," Hermione cried softly. "The girls at Beauxbatons are required to take Practical DADA, though we still have to take Theoretical DADA. Besides, living with our grandfather means having to live to fight for your life, or you die."

Their friends gave them a confused look, so Harry supplied, "We've been training for years."

"You mean like how the Aurors train?" they shook their head no.

"It's actually more than that," Harry answered, refusing to give any more details about the matter.

"So what do you do in your training?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, an identical smile playing in their lips. "It's for us to know and for you to find out."

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle let out an exasperated sigh. He had been receiving a lot of flirtatious looks from most of the girls this morning and it irritated him to no end. Sure, he may have enjoyed them but it still give him the creeps especially when Jennifer Parkinson's the one who's leading on him.<p>

That girl is a total nuisance.

The truth is, though, Tom never really did care of it, at the first place. He seemed to love the popularity and the way the students look at him with respect when he's walking down the hallways or the way his professors admire his intelligence.

True, he could have anyone he wanted wrapped in his fingers, even the gullible Dippet have already fallen in his deceptions. But the Transfiguration Professor is an exemption.

And it irritated him. He doesn't have any of the slightest ideas why he couldn't have Albus fallen in his lies. Tom has this itching feeling that the old fool knew something – or probably, he had known everything that's going on in this castle. However; if that's the case, then why hasn't he done anything or even find a way to have Dippet against him?

Maybe he's just afraid he won't find enough grounds for his claim. Tom smirked. Yes, the old fool hasn't got enough proof for that. Tom had even managed to expel Rubeus Hagrid on his fifth year, saying that the half-giant was the one who set the monster on killing Myrtle. Too bad he still resides inside the school grounds.

Don't even let him start with his father's death. Tom was certain that Dumbledore had also heard of this. Still, the elder wizard never did risk a move.

He was brought out of his own little world when Professor Slughorn, their Head of the House, greeted him a 'Good morning, Tom' as he handed him his timetable. "Good morning, Professor," he greeted back politely.

"How's your summer?"

"It is fine, Professor," he answered. 'I have a lot of fun,' he added to himself sarcastically. Seeing that Slughorn is to say something else, he quickly said, "You should hand those timetables out, Sir. The others are waiting for them."

"Oh, yes, yes," he chuckled. "Of course, Tom. Anyways, congratulations for making it Head Boy this year."

"Thank you, sir." With that, he sauntered down the rest of the Slytherin table, whistling a tune as he did. Abraxas Malfoy's left eye twitched as he watched them, knowing how the Head Boy despises the Potions Professor.

"Any problem, Abraxas?" the dark-haired wizard inquired, raising a defined eyebrow at him.

"None, My Lord," the blonde answered in a whispered voice. Tom smirked at the title. His Knights know surely how to respect their superior.

Tom caught a glimpse of the Gryffindor Table and saw Minerva McGonagall and Augusta Longbottom watching him with dreamy eyes. He gave the two girls a charming smile, causing them to swoon and giggle.

Potter and Weasley sat beside each other, arguing with the new girl, Hermione Delacroix. The brunette sat beside her cousin, Harry, who, at that moment happened just to be looking at him in the eye.

Instinctively, he gave the younger boy a smirk before turning away to his colleagues, but certainly not missing the inquisitive eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>When they arrived outside the Potions classroom, Draco was already there, leaning casually on the wall with a smirk on his face.<p>

"What's with you and your Slytherin glory?" the blonde raised a questioning eyebrow, the smirk he wore never leaving his lips. "You weren't in breakfast. You've got Hermione real worried."

"Says the one who's watching the Slytherin Table the whole time," she drawled sarcastically. Draco gave a small chuckle, swinging his right arm around her shoulders as he regarded the other boy.

"So, how's your night?"

"Shouldn't we," Harry queried, pointing to himself and Hermione, "be the ones who are asking that?" Draco raised his arms from the brunette's shoulder. "Touché."

"It's… fine, I guess."

"Fine?" Harry asked. "And here I am thinking you're actually doing well with your sna- friends."

Hermione masked her giggles with a cough. "I'll take that as a compliment, Allais," the Slytherin said, glaring at the both of them playfully.

"Aw, is wittle Dwaco affwonted? Don't worry, I'll pwotect you fwom wittle Hawry," Hermione cooed at him in her cutest baby voice. Harry boomed with laughter while Draco smiled at her antics despite himself.

"You still haven't answered our question," Harry asked when he'd sobered up.

"Which one?" the two Gryffindors rolled their eyes. "The one 'Why weren't you at breakfast earlier?'"

"Oh, that," he replied lamely, scratching the nape of his neck as he look at his two friends. "Well… I am not hungry?"

Harry and Hermione gave him a 'we-don't-believe-you' looks. The former was about to question him when the rest of the class arrived – the Slytherins being led by the one and only, Tom Riddle.

"Malkiel," he greeted. Draco nodded at him, snaking his arm on Hermione's waist and pulling her closer as Harry stood on the brunette's other side, taking her right hand on his left one.

The Slytherins stood in front of them with the same blank faces, watching the trio. The girl clutched the raven-haired boy's hand tighter, and he squeezed it back reassuringly. The action did not go unnoticed by Tom.

"I don't think we were properly introduced. Except for Malkiel here," he said, a small, polite smile playing on his lips. He took a step forward with outstretched hand, "I'm Tom Riddle, 7th Year Slytherin. Head Boy."

Draco suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, while Harry sported a slight frown on his face.

"Harry Allais," the boy introduced himself, accepting the Slytherin's hand. The Slytherin glanced at Hermione expectantly, the smile never leaving his face.

"Hermione Delacroix," instead of shaking her hand, Tom brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. She blushed a lovely shade of pink, in which Tom decided, suited her well.

The rest of the Slytherins introduced themselves, repeating the same action Tom had done. Harry was a bit confused of their action, but he remembered then that they're in the mid-40s, so he resolved to just put it aside.

"Hello, children!" Slughorn boomed loudly from nowhere, causing the others to jump on their feet. A chorus of 'Hello, Professor,' greeted him back amidst the gasps of shock that coursed throughout the chamber.

The Potions Professor, after seeing the trio huddled up in the corner, let out a cry of excitement. "Ah! Miss Delacroix and Misters Allais and Malkiel, it's nice to finally meet you personally. I've heard a lot of things about you."

Draco, being the first to recover from his outburst, said, "I hope they're all good things, Professor. I believe, we weren't able to introduce ourselves to each other last night. I'm Draco Malkiel."

"Why, such a charming young man. I'm Horace Slughorn, your Head of the House and Hogwarts' Potions Master."

"I'm Harry Allais," Harry declared, gently pulling his cousin towards the older wizard. "This is my cousin, Hermione Delacroix."

"It's my pleasure, Mister Allais, Miss Delacroix."

"The pleasure is ours, too, Professor."

"Alright… alright, class, inside the room!" he exclaimed, ushering his students inside the room.

"Isn't he too… jovial?" Hermione whispered to Harry as they took a seat in front of the class. "Who knows? He's probably been hit by a very powerful Cheering Charm," he answered, causing Hermione to snicker softly.

"Okay, students! Today, we are going to discuss about a very complex potion." Slughorn paused and turned around, his back facing the whole class, to wave his wand on the board. "Now, can anybody tell me about the Draught of Living Death?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hello~**

**So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Leave me your thoughts about this chapter. I would really love to hear from you, guys. I'm a bit disheartened that out of the hundreds who had read my story did not bother to review. I mean, I don't blame anyone but, really, I don't have any of the slightest ideas if there is something or rather, my writing style needed correction or improvement. Constructive criticisms are always allowed because I'm not a professional who does not need any.**

**Anyhow, I don't think I will be able to update as soon as possible since school will be starting the day after tomorrow and I'll probably have a lot of paper works since I'm a part of our school paper, *shrugs* yeah. So… I'll be signing out! See you in a month or two *laughs*. Just kidding.**

**Hugs and kisses, AliceEnchanted.**


End file.
